Relives
by Strawberries96
Summary: Mags le ha dicho que con el tiempo se calmaría, que todo mejoraría y podrá llevar una vida normal. Ha sido una gran mentora, pero es vieja, hace ya mucho tiempo que ganó sus juegos, sus recuerdos son lejanos y no es capaz de llegar a Annie. Nadie es capaz de llegar a Annie. Hasta que llega él.


**N/A: holaa! traigo un nuevo one-short! aunque quizás este lo continúe, por ahí perdido ahí algo más escrito... Vuelve a ser de los juegos del hambre, últimamente no me lo quito de la cabeza. Se que la versión oficial es que Finnick y Annie se conocieron con él siendo su mentor, pero he decidido cambiarlo :) **

**los juegos del hambre no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Suzane Collins, y hago esto sin animo de lucro.**

**Dejen reviews!**

No es que realmente estuviera en otro mundo, no es como si no viera lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Ella _sabía _que estaba loca, notaba las miradas al salir de casa, y oía los susurros. Pero no eran lo suficientemente fuertes para acallar los gritos, la sangre y la muerte que habitan en su mente. Los juegos la han cambiado, y duda que la Annie Cresta que había existido antes pueda volver.

Mags le ha dicho que con el tiempo se calmaría, que tiene que ser paciente, que tiene que esforzase por volver a la normalidad. Ha sido una gran mentora, se ha esforzado por hacerla sentir bien, pero es vieja, hace ya mucho tiempo que ganó sus juegos, y los sus recuerdos son lejanos, apagados. Por más que lo intenta, no es suficiente.

También ha habido médicos, decenas de ellos, todos venidos desde el capitlio. Es una vergüenza que el último de los vencedores este en este estado, cuando debería ser el orgullo del distrito. Han probado terapias, medicamentos y absolutamente todo lo que se les ocurría. Pero es imposible, o eso dijo el último, mientras Annie se retorcía gritando histérica en su sala de estar, en medio de uno de sus ataques. Solo el tiempo hará que se recupere, o eso le han dicho.

Por ahora las ordenes son claras, haz una rutina, no te quedes sola en casa, relaciónate.

No es tan fácil como suena, en primer lugar ella _no quiere _ salir, en segundo lugar, ¿Quién en su sano juicio va a querer relacionarse con una loca asesina recién traída del capitolio? Así que Annie se encierra en su casa, solo saliendo cuando es estrictamente necesario. Las viejas amigas, el chico que pensó que podría querer, su propio padre, ¿Cómo se supone que tiene que hacerles frente si se les encuentra? ¿Cómo va a mirarles a la cara mientras imagina como la cabeza de Sam rueda una y otra vez por el suelo hasta sus pies?

Así que cuando finalmente se decide a salir, Annie lo hace por la noche, en silencio, cuando la mayor parte del distrito duerme. Va hacia la orilla del mar, hasta el muelle viejo, apenas unos tablones de madera que se adentran unos metros en el mar, una única y destartalada barca anclada allí, no está segura de cómo se mantiene a flote. Se descalza, se sienta justo en el borde y deja que sus pies se hundan en las heladas aguas del atlántico. Reprime un escalofrío y cierra los ojos, dejándose arrullar por el sonido de las olas.

Por unos míseros segundos, parece que es suficiente, pero son solo unos segundos, y las alucinaciones vuelven con más fuerza. Ve la arena, ve como las olas lo inundan todo, como los demás tributos mueren ahogados a su alrededor, ve al niño de 13 años muerto de hambre que se desangró ante sus ojos, ve una y otra vez como ella misma mata a la chica del distrito 7. Y también ve a Sam, le ve antes de los juegos, cuando solo era un chico como todos los demás, dos cursos por encima de ella, él chico de la barca de al lado. Le ve en la cosecha, en el desfile, en el entrenamiento, fuerte, seguro, siempre amable.

Ve como le cortan la cabeza una y otra vez. La sangre sale a chorros, él ni siquiera es capaz de gritar, parece sorprendido, más que otra cosa. La cabeza se separa de su cuerpo casi como si fuera una pieza de lego, rebota en el suelo y rueda hasta quedarse cerca de ella, bañando el suelo de sangre. Quiere gritar, pero ni siquiera es capaz de eso. Sin embargo, se queda observando como la chica del distrito uno vomita, echándole en cara a su compañero del 2 que eso es _asqueroso. _Para solucionarlo, él se limita a alejar la cabeza de una patada, ni siquiera miran a Annie, seguramente apenas han notado su existencia, y ella no hace nada para cambiarlo. Se queda sentada, en la misma posición hasta horas más tarde, y cuando por fin empieza a gritar no hay tiempo para que la atrapen, las aguas invaden la arena, y en pocas horas Annie Cresta saldrá vencedora.

Acurrucada en los tablones de madera, se limita a llorar e intentar olvidarlo todo, pero no puede, no es capaz, y cae dormida para tener las mismas pesadillas, una y otra vez.

Se despierta gritando, se sienta y al ver una sombra humana cerca de ella el principio de alivio que ha llegado se desvanece _sigue en la arena_, con esa línea de pensamiento retrocede de un salto mientras insulta a si misma por haberse quedado dormida así sin más. El vació que siente bajo ella al saltar no es precisamente reconfortante y al sentir como cae abre la boca para gritar, sin embargo, lo único que consigue antes de que la boca se le llene de agua es escuchar una voz proveniente de la sombra "¡_Cuidado_!"

Cinco minutos después Annie está sentada en los tablones, con las rodillas pegadas al pecho y los músculos tensos, tiene frío, esta incómoda y quiere irse, pero el chico que la mira incómodo desde una distancia de seguridad hace que se quede. La sensación de que está en la arena no se ha desvanecido del todo, y darle la espalda a alguien es como enviarle una invitación para que te ataque, los útiles de pesca que ha traído con él, entre los que se encuentran anzuelos afilados, no ayuda para nada. Así que se quedan en silencio mientras él se remueve incómodo ante la mirada fija de ella.

-Esto… Soy Finnick – se presenta, esbozando una de esas sonrisas que hacen que la gente se derrita. Sin embargo, la nueva vencedora con la que apenas ha hablado se limita a asentir. – Eres Annie ¿no? – de nuevo, solo consigue un asentimiento como respuesta.

Ha oído hablar de ella y de su inestabilidad mental, ya se veía venir desde la coronación, y en la entrevista con Caesar fue completamente evidente. Mags también se lo ha mencionado varias veces, argumentando que ellos se entenderán mejor, que casi tienen la misma edad y que ya que no se ha ocupado de su trabajo de mentor desde que ganó los juegos esto es lo mínimo que puede hacer. Así que con esas cosas en mente, sigue sonriendo y vuelve a intentarlo.

-¿Has pasado la noche aquí afuera? – pregunta, aunque tampoco espera respuesta y sigue hablando. – A mí también me gusta dormir escuchando el mar… ¿Pero no crees que está un poco frío? – ella estrecha los ojos, y se pregunta si lo está haciendo mal, después de todo, es la primera vez que habla con una loca, no tiene ni idea de que decir. – quizás deberías ir a casa… quiero decir, si sigues así vas a resfriarte.

La sensación de que está en la arena ha ido desapareciendo poco a poco, los acontecimientos de las últimas semanas van volviendo a ella rápidamente, en ráfagas que le quitan el aliento. Es verdad, está loca, no debe olvidarlo.

-… esto… ¿No quieres ir? – sigue parloteando Finnick , al ver como la chica no da indicios de moverse. - O es que… Recuerdas donde está tu casa ¿no? Si no puedo acompañarte…

-Estoy loca – la voz es fría, dura, nada como lo que sonaba cuando estaba en las entrevistas, y él enmudece ante la declaración. – Pero no soy idiota, se dónde está mi maldita casa, gracias.

Se levanta, alisa su falda y da media vuelta para volver a la aldea de los vencedores, mientras se esfuerza por no echar a correr para llegar a la seguridad que proporciona estar sola.

En silencio, exactamente en la misma posición en la que lo ha dejado, Finnick observa cómo se va.

Él aclamado vencedor ha decidido que como el mundo no se esté acabando, quien quiera que sea el que este al otro lado de la puerta tiene altas posibilidades de morir. Cuando pasa por la sala echa un vistazo rápido al reloj, 4:45 de la mañana. Oh si, definitivamente va a morir. Pero sus grandes planes quedan en nada cuando encuentra a la chicha menuda de pelo oscuro y ojos verdes esperando en la entrada.

-¿Annie? – pregunta Finnick, casi seguro de que se está volviendo loco, de repente, la opción de que se esté acabando el mundo no parece tan descabellada.

-Mmm… hola – asiente ella, haciendo que los ojos de Finnick no hagan si no ampliarse más. Su voz es _tan _distinta – solo venía a disculparme por lo de esta mañana… no era mi intención ser maleducada, es solo que… no suelo despertarme con el pie derecho.

Gracias a Varick y Mags Finnick no ha hecho ni un solo acto como mentor en los cinco años que lleva viviendo en la aldea de los vencedores. Se limita a viajar al capitolio, pasar la mayor parte del tiempo en diversas fiestas sin sentido y volver al distrito en cuanto sus tributos mueren. Gracias a eso no ha tenido que relacionarse mucho con ninguno de los tributos, y ella no es la excepción.

Así que es una sorpresa darse cuenta de que es linda. Claro que estaba despampanante en las entrevistas, pero eso es normal, las maquillan, les ponen relleno, parecen otras personas. Pero ahora es distinto, esta vestida como una persona normal, sonríe como una persona normal, retuerce las manos nerviosa y parpadea como un búho, esperando a que diga algo. No es una muñeca del capitolio, es a Annie Cresta.

-No importa, yo también lo siento, no estuve muy fino hablando. – responde Finnick, sonriendo. Están entrando en su terreno (el de las personas cuerdas) y empieza a sentirse cómodo. - ¿Quieres pasar? – pregunta educadamente.

-Ah, bueno, en realidad no… iba al muelle viejo. – responde, y sonriendo educadamente una vez más. Se da la vuelta y empieza a andar, sin siquiera una palabra de despedida para él.

Por estúpido que suene, Finnick se siente dolido, es decir, le han despertado de una de las pocas noches de sueño seguido que ha conseguido desde que volvió de los juegos hace cinco años, ¿y solo para decir dos frases y largarse sin más?

-¡Espera! – llama a Annie, que ya está a varios metros la entrada, se detiene, y por un momento parece confusa, pero luego se gira hacia Finnick y espera a que hable. – Te acompaño – y la reacción que consigue con esas palabras es inmediata, la chica arruga la cara contrariada.

Aun así, no dice nada, y hacen su camino al muelle en silencio. Una vez sentados, en la misma posición en la que Annie estaba ayer, pasan varios minutos antes de que alguno se anime a hablar.

-¿Cómo lo haces? – pregunta ella, observándolo fijamente.

-¿Cómo hago el que? – pregunta, sin estar seguro si se refiere a su increíble atractivo o a los nudos que ha empezado a hacer con un trozo de cabo suelto que ha encontrado.

-Parecer normal.

Ante esa declaración Finnick abre y cierra la boca como un pez. Su mente tarda en procesar que quiere decir, y cuando lo hace sopesa sus opciones. Puede decirle el típico discurso que le dirán los psicólogos, y seguramente sea lo mejor para ella, pero teniendo en cuenta que hay pocas ocasiones en las que él mismo es sincero y está hablando con una loca y no importa lo que diga, se permite decir la verdad.

-¿Parezco normal? – pregunta, y aunque no espera una respuesta la chica asiente, él continua sonriendo. – Pues no tengo ni idea de cómo.

El silencio se extiende, solo roto por las olas. Y Finnick empieza a arrepentirse de lo que ha dicho, ¿Le ha quitado las esperanzas? ¿Va a ponerse histérica? ¿Va a empezar a llorar? Le empiezan a sudar las manos, y justo cuando está a punto de volver a hablar ella se ríe. Es una risa pequeña, apenas audible, pero genuina, y el alivio que se extiende por su cuerpo hace que también se ría, más fuerte, se contagian, y terminan riéndose a carcajadas, como verdaderos locos. Pero al fin, cuando se han calmado y pueden volver a hablar, Annie se da cuenta de que se ha reído, de que está sonriendo. Y no han tenido que drogarla para conseguirlo.

-Gracias – murmura, todavía sonriente, haciendo que Finnick arrugue el ceño confundido.

-¿Por…?

Annie se muerde el labio un segundo, piensa detenidamente sobre ello, dudando si será un acto que la antigua Annie hubiera hecho, pero finalmente se encoge de hombros, decidiendo que _le da igual_ lo que la antigua Annie hubiera hecho, así que todavía sonriendo, sigue hablando.

-Es que me diste un buen susto esta mañana y… quería agradecerte la oportunidad de devolvértelo.

Instantes después, tras un guiño por parte de la chica, Finnick ha acabado en el agua con una de las expresiones más divertidas que Annie ha visto nunca, se promete a si misma no olvidarla nunca, pero eso es antes de que acabe con una expresión similar, cuando él, ejerciendo alguna clase de fuerza sobrehumana, sale del agua de un brinco y la coge de la mano, arrastrándola al frío océano junto con él. Mientras ríen y como si volvieran a ser niños intentan impedir que el otro regrese al muelle (con clara ventaja por parte de Finnick), Annie se da cuenta de que es la primera vez que se siente viva desde que ganó los juegos.


End file.
